Controversy Concerns
Since VOCALOID™ was first released, there have been some controversial issues that have sprung up in regards to it. While VOCALOID™ is not without criticism, these issues have become subject to much attention or outcry. The issues discussed on this page are particularly upsetting for VOCALOID fans at times as they are often used to question the validity of VOCALOIDs or the software itself. Vocal issues Singing vocal clones One of the earliest concepts behind VOCALOID™ was to produce a vocal so near-perfect that there would be no need for the original vocalist. Alternatively, there is the temptation to publish a song while crediting the provider, rather than the Vocaloid, as the singer. According to Crypton, because professional female singers refused to provide voice samples, in fear that the software might create their singing voice's clones, Crypton changed their focus from imitating certain singers to creating character vocals. This change of focus led to sampling the vocals of voice actors and the Japanese voice acting agency Arts Vision supporting the development. Similar concerns have been expressed within the other studios creating VOCALOIDs, with Zero-G refusing to release the names of their providers. Miriam Stockley - who provided the voice for Miriam - remains the only known Zero-G voice provider who receives acknowledgement on the VOCALOID product page. For more, see this page on Wikia Answers. Vocal misuse The agreements of the VOCALOID™ license prohibit users from producing works which are considered degrading, are aimed at undermining individuals, or are controversial, but this does not stop users from doing these things. The result is that some songs, such as "Wash My Blood", become subject to outcry for their lyrics or subject matter. In the aforementioned song, Luka is often perceived as a nun who broke her vows and had sex, then aborted her unborn child. For some cultures, this is simply unacceptable behaviour, making the song controversial if this is taken as the interpretation. The concern of the misuse of vocals in this way was raised by Miriam Stockley in regards to her Vocaloid Miriam and its release, noting that there was little that could be done once a vocal is in the hands of producers.Pages two of NY Times interview Contest Issues Voice recording competitions were held to find and select voice providers for certain VOCALOIDs, such as Aoki Lapis and Merli. Each competition have their own set of rules and voice providers were either picked by the companies themselves or the fans. In July 2014, a voice provider competition was held for Chinese VOCALOIDs, Yuezheng Ling and Zhanyin Lorra. The first round of the competition was for Ling and required a speech and a singing file to be sent in by email to Shanghai He Nian, which would be later uploaded to Ling's official Weibo account. Fans were able to vote on their prefered voices here. In August, the six finalists for Ling and additional four contestants for Lorra were revealed. From then on, fans were to vote on the voice actress based on the sound of their voice to suit the two VOCALOIDs. In September, three finalists were revealed for each VOCALOID and they were recorded as sample voicebanks to demonstrate how they sounded in the VOCALOID3 engine. These samples were uploaded onto their official website and once again, allowed fans to vote on the voicebank they preferred. However, due to the samples being labelled with the name of the voice provider, this caused a large number of unfair votes. A number of the voice providers were already well known and popular within the Eastern fandom, which lead fans to automatically vote for them due to their status. Even more, certain fans used multiple IP addresses and notified other people to vote for their choice, many of which complied.Chinese and Western fans noticing the cheating behavior At first, Shanghai He Nian caught this behavior and reverted the votes down to even and fair numbers, but the fans continued to "spam vote".SHN reducing numbers After the first try, Shanghai He Nian made no additional effort to fix the issue. Not only had the company noticed this problem, the "winning" contestants had also caught the behavior and asked that fans should vote solely on how the competitors sounded and not by their fanbase. But this request went ignored. Inory's request to stop the cheating, translated by louissnape Towards the last week, the top two contestants for Lorra, Gui Shen Ren and Xiao Lian Sha, had evened out, with Xiao Lian Sha pulling ahead. On the final day of the competition, Gui Shen Ren was given a high amount of spam votes and won. For Ling, QI Inory had over 100,000 votes at the last week, with the other two having much less. On the final day, Yu Wu Yue Shan gained over 100,000 votes as well and temporarily pulled ahead, but was defeated when QI Inory gained another 100,000 votes and became the winner for Ling's contest.Last minute voting, as observed by Chinese native Pirated versions/illegal modifications One of the most common concerns for any software is pirated versions. It has been proven over the course of time that there is little that can be done to prevent software from being cracked by software crackers and the ensuing impact on legitimate copies of the software. The main concerns about illegal software versions are normally as followed: #Harm to user computers: Torrents can at times contain Trojans and viral software inflections. When a user downloads pirated versions of software from sources other than the legitimate source, they do not know what they are downloading and if it is safe. #Scams: There are cases where voicebanks sold over the internet are advertised as legitimate, but when later inspected, are actually cracked copies. #Lack of technical support: There is no technical support offered for illegal versions of software such as Vocaloid. #Legality: The act of software downloading is considered a act of stealing; therefore, persons can be held accountable for their actions. As such, illegal versions of VOCALOID™ do not comply with the end user agreements of VOCALOID™. #Publishing: Work published that utilizes illegal versions of software can lead to shame within the music industry and destroy producer reputation. In the case of the Japanese, shunning is a common reaction; however, this doesn't always work. #Support for further development: It is only financially feasible to update software if it sells. Piracy can at times take away potential sales from the software. #Capabilities: Sometimes the capabilities of pirated versions are different from those of legitimate versions of the software. Sometimes they contain unsupported functions, altered interfaces or "bug fixes" that can interfere with software updates or functionality. One of the most common function removals of illegal VOCALOID is the security measures put in place within the software. #Software conflict: Lastly, illegal versions of a software are known to at times cause conflict with legal versions of the software. These concerns aside, there is often little overall difference between the illegal versions of software and legal versions. However, due to the moral implications behind support of illegal Vocaloid, it is often shunned within the Vocaloid fandom. The illegal version of Vocaloid has also been known to have been sold as its legal counterpart, so buyers of Vocaloid need to check their software sources when purchasing Vocaloid to ensure they are purchasing from a legal vendor. The studios are concerned about illegal software because of the loss of potential customers; there will always be users who are unwilling to ever purchase the software as long as illegal "free" versions exists. The impact of the loss of sales can potentially hurt Vocaloid development; the sales expectancy for vocal synthesizers is often as low as 1,000 units. If the software fails to sell, then there is less of a chance that the studio or company behind the software will produce more. For some studios this is an important issue, as the financial support they give to producing software is based on the success of previous releases, and less sales result in less money for the next vocal.linllink The use of illegal and legal versions often is determined by cultural trends, with some cultures being more likely to download pirated versions than others. Within the Vocaloid fandom, there is support for alternative software such as UTAU as a legitimate method for producing works, rather than use of illegal VOCALOID™ software. XSY modding Since VOCALOID4, a new form of illegal activity has been spotted which conflicts with the VOCALOID Licenses. Cross-synthesis ("XSY") was first introduced for this engine, but was limited to be able to work with a set few VOCALOID packages. XSY between two VOCALOIDs or two languages were not programmed into the feature's capabilities. The software was, however, modified to allow XSY to occur between any VOCALOID of any language, creating a "Frankenstein-esque" vocal with a mixture of both vocals' traits. The resulting vocal can often sound very different in comparison to the vocals used to make it, making it difficult to tell which two vocals were used. The most famous case was a character named "STELLA", who was introduced as an "upcoming private VOCALOID" with 3 voicebanks. The "VOCALOID" was proved to be fake and each of the supposed "voicebanks" were created by mixing two different VOCALOIDs using a modified version of XSY. While a number of fans do not see XSY modding as a harmful, several VOCALOIDs do not share the same licensing as each other. An example of two VOCALOIDs with different licenses are Hatsune Miku and IA. As a result, the main clause for alarm is only when a producer publishes their work, as any work produced using modded XSY will not comply with the End User Agreement license of VOCALOID. Regardless, the issue with XSY modding is often overlooked and producers have been known to publish works using modded XSY on sites such as YouTube or Nico Nico Video. Not all producers see it as harmful compared to issues related to general pirating, where it is not seen as one that has potential to impact the sales of VOCALOIDs themselves and some have desired to purchase VOCALOIDs for private use of modded XSY. Furthermore, due to greater differences some VOCALOIDs have between their voices, there is a much great chance of the results being low in quality compared to any potential mixture of voices done between non-modded XSY result. XSY of vocals between languages (such as English x Japanese) can produce very unintelligible or very Low in quality, as sounds not meant to be mixed at all will produce the most unpredictable results. However, it is noted that this can produce entirely new sounds for use, for example, mixing V3 Megpoid - Native and Megpoid English can create new sounds that can be used to make the Megpoid package be able to recreate other languages easier. However, the results are still lower in quality then a built vocal would be for that language. Regardless of whatever advances that XSY modding can offer, it does not make the publishing of such works any less illegal, regardless of the circumstances behind the producer's actions. Non-licensed versions Another form of illegal VOCALOID usage is the act of creating an entire new voicebank from existing ones or claiming to create a new product without creating a licensing agreement with Yamaha in the process. This latter issue is much rarer than illegal downloads as it requires the re-recording of entire vocal banks. To date this has yet to be a serious problem. All groups or parties claiming to have done so have proven to be hoaxes, either created using UTAU or XSY modding. Vocaloids are created using a developers construction Kit or "Dev Kit". This was also an issue raised in regards to Stella after her "Developer" claimed to have gained access to the Dev Kit in order to produce a vocal of their own. Validity of work The VOCALOID software is regarded as a virtual instrument in Japan, while overseas (outside of Japan and its neighboring Asian countries) VOCALOIDs are sold as virtual singers. This small difference in classification can be a controversial issue in the VOCALOID fandom; for example, it brings about the question as to whether Miku can be called a "singer" when she is just a synthesized vocal or an "instrument". This, in part, has led some music fans to ask if music utilizing VOCALOID is real music when the vocals are not real and if the software is on par with real singers. The VOCALOID2 software was often commented to be far from perfect and was noted to be far from being a top rate singer due to its limitations.link At times media will often also fail to report VOCALOID correctly, leading a general confusion as to what VOCALOID is. Some reports label it as a "game" based on Project Diva, others a "band" based on the concerts, and some mistake the PVs for part of an anime. Furthermore, because of Miku's fame there is also a tendency for some reports to presume all VOCALOIDs sing in a similar tone or pitch of voice to Miku. This renders all VOCALOIDs judged based solely on one vocal, causing further confusion.link During his tweets, GazettE's Aoi questioned if VOCALOID and such virtual singers should be compared on the same level when producers and bands such as his own exist.link Criticizing the VOCALOID songs and questioning if they were even real music led to fan outburst. Generally, VOCALOID producers regard their work as "real". Many famous song writers have gone onto other works beyond VOCALOIDneeded. Character Issues Mascot portrayals Some producers treat VOCALOIDs like they are dolls, and believe that they can make a VOCALOID do anything they want. As noted by Crypton Future Media in regards to their Project If..., releases presented as young children risk becoming subject to pedophilic sexual portrayals.link In particular, AH Software's first three VOCALOIDs and their Voiceroid products caught attention and were accused of being aimed at the lolicon fandom.link Design influence The elements in Hatsune Miku's design were commonplace in the early days of VOCALOID and owe their birth to the numerous derivatives of Hatsune Miku and other Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs; however, it was not found to be associated with VOCALOID prior to Miku's release. The overall layout of Hatsune Miku's boxart has been largely referenced within the Japanese culture and is often easily noticed.link KEI himself has been fully aware of Miku's fame to the point that he has parodied his own artwork of Miku from time to time.link The design influence of Hatsune Miku led to other cultural sources referencing the design. One example is Kasane Teto, an UTAU, being one of the most easily acknowledgable example of this. Her success to pass as a Vocaloid during an April Fools' joke was partly owed to how similar in design she appeared to existing Crypton Future Media Vocaloids, though that was not the sole factor in this.link Furthermore, mascots of other music related software and hardware have been created based on the popularity of Miku's own design, such as FL Chan who owes her character creation to Hatsune Miku's popularity. Her design also influenced other Vocaloids. For example, cyber-style clothes, as seen on the Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs, were implemented onto Gackpo's design in accordance with their belief that this was a popular element of the current VOCALOID design.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html Macne Nana was created as a "sound princess" for the Mac computer; her working name was actually "Macne Miku" and she took influence from Miku herself. .]] Despite its influence on popular culture, by 2010, Miku's mascot was the source of some controversial opinions within the fandom, causing incidences of possible influence to be met with dispute and at times negativity. In 2012, a Chinese virtual singer concert hit a particular point by Miku fans for a "Miku-esque" appearance of the main singer Dong Fang Zhi Zi. The conclusion was made that she was an attempt to 'cash in' on Miku's popularity by borrowing elements from her design and using the same virtual diva concept. This caused a negative reaction from Miku fans, and videos of the singer received several thousand "dislikes". This proved that singers who are similar to the point where fans believe they are 'ripping off' Miku are met with controversial outcry.note; link not work safe However, designs are not restricted to post-Miku designs, but other pre-Miku designs on occasion are brought up. However, this is not always a common reaction as many companies use "Formulas" within their products, these are based on the popularity of certain trends from popular culture. "Formulas for success" are found in books, movies, games and television already and are also often applied to something to allow the developers time to focus on other aspects of the end product without having to worry about the consequences of experimenting with unknown or complex elements.point of using a formula As VOCALOID becomes increasingly more popular, more VOCALOIDs are made, and therefore finding new and unique designs becomes more difficult for studios. Therefore, the creation of VOCALOIDs whose designs resemble other VOCALOIDs may occur more often. Some cite CUL and Big Al as such an example. Design reactions Despite the fact that artwork, also, has no effect on VOCALOID vocal performance, there are many who judge a VOCALOID upon their initial release getting excited or not based purely on design. Therefore, there is also a risk of a VOCALOID being judged by vocal performance based on the design, with fans downgrading VOCALOID vocals they like because they dislike the design. VOCALOIDs who have been effected by this include (but not restricted to) Sweet Ann, Megpoid/GUMI and Bruno. Racial representation in DISCON_COMMUNICATION appear with dark skin]] Most VOCALOIDs have been noted to have pale or Caucasian coloured pigmentation of the skin during both the VOCALOID and VOCALOID2 era of voicebanks, with the latter being the most noteworthy because of its more driven marketing of VOCALOID character design. As with all character design issues, some minority groups feel left out because their ethnic group appears to not be represented in VOCALOID. This is a hard reality for them, because despite the fact that many influential musicians were "black" or of African descent, darker skinned musicians have difficulty getting recognized despite their influence on modern music genres. For Japanese VOCALOIDs, this is all a result of their culture. In general characters tend to have pale pigments and therefore, since the avatars of their VOCALOIDs are released into their culture, their VOCALOIDs follow standard anime influenced designs. Skin colour is an issue some take very seriously due to indifferences between racial representation and attitude towards ethnic groups. In Vocaloid itself, it's now been witnessed that this goes far to the point that it can determine if a fan enjoys a VOCALOID fully or not. Some cited their reason for liking the VOCALOID Merli upon her design unveiling because it featured "the first VOCALOID with dark skin". Merli was not the first VOCALOID to be released, however, with darker tones, as both Clara and Bruno originally were going to be released with dark toned skin. However, after a competition to pick out new designs since the fans reacted badly to the originals, Bruno and Clara are now depicted with paler skin; despite there being a variety of choices put forward by fans during their redesign contest. The result was based on a majority vote. The most serious concern falls onto avatarless vocaloids, which often leads one particular design to be favoured over others or something new. In the case of Leon and Lola, this is more true, despite being confirmed in 2009 that their vocals were both provided by Black vocalists and that they were released to sing in genre of music known as "Soul". Some fans have expressed difficulty at viewing the avatarless vocaloids as anything but their most common design, particularly Leon. There are pale skinned singers in Soul music, particularly British soul music (and being made by a British company, this is also plausible for LEON and LOLA to not be featured with darker skin), but these singers are still a small percentage of the singers within the Soul genre. In the case of LEON's most common fan design, this design was merely based on the fact that LEON was made by a western studio as opposed to a Japanese one and the design is based on a stereotypical westerner design. VOCALOID and politics Miku was also the subject of one of the most controversial uses of the legal agreements of any VOCALOID producing studio from the Democratic Party of Japan, whose running candidate, Kenzo Fujisue, attempted to secure the use of Miku's image in the Japanese House of Councillors election of July 11, 2010. The hope was that the party could use her image to appeal to younger voters. Although Crypton Future Media rejected the party's use of her image or name for political purposes, Fujisue released the song "We Are the One" using her voice on YouTube, by simply replacing her image with the party's character in the music video.http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/4858322/ Livedoor News -「初音ミク」で選挙活動計画　「政治利用ダメ」で民主議員頓挫 June 30, 2010 -- Election Activity Plan Standstill of a Democratic Diet member with "Don't Use Politics" Another political issue that has haunted VOCALOID is racism. Generally this comes mostly from the Japanese VOCALOID fandom, although it is not absent from the overseas fandom. Some producers like "SolPie" and VOCALOIDs like SeeU have failed to completely establish themselves because they were Chinese or Korean, when they uploaded their work onto Niconico they were met with hate or flame. Some producers have managed to tolerate it, but others have been put off venturing into Japanese websites for it and instead use other websites like YouTube or CreCrew. The racial intolerance issue has also been extended to VOCALOIDs and while SeeU is largely popular in the overseas fandom, within the Japanese fandom she is ignored or recieves hatred. Her voicebank has received little use in Japan despite Yamaha's advertisements and the inclusion of a Japanese voicebank. Legality of Producer works Plagiarism and other forms of copyright infringement have caused both drama and serious consequences for those involved. Plagiarism and copyright infringement often overlap each other and as serious as the act either can be, it is particularly innocent as it affects only the naive individuals who are unaware of what they or anyone else has done. Some specific cases of plagiarism or direct copyright violation, however, have become particularly famous. Copyright infringement Examples of direct violation of this level issue are the numerous Lady Gaga covers that use as background music her song "Bad Romance". This is one of the most common occurrences of this level of act, and even when granted that the uploader acknowledges the owner, some labels such as Sony Entertainment have been known to defend their property and pull the video. Karen-T, Crypton Future Media's own label, tends to only pull PVs and videos that have been re-uploaded from their original source. Usually, when fans commit acts such as use of illegal VOCALOIDs, other VOCALOID fans may drop the license holder an alert of what videos the user has uploaded. The result may be that the entire uploaders account ends up being removed or closed. Cover songs, therefore, are dangerous grounds that easily violate copyright without care, and even experienced users, such as Giuseppe, have been a target for such acts. However, not all copyright claims have proven to be genuine with some false claims made every so often. For example, SEGA has been known to claim copyright on certain songs such as "World is Mine" even though their copyright of the song is only via the Project Diva games. This does not mean that the uploader was not in the clear, as Japanese producers rarely give permission for their works to be re-submitted outside of their own account and the vast majority find it upsetting. Some YouTube reprinters also claim their re-submission, usually done without permission, help promote the VOCALOID artists despite upsetting them in the process. Regardless of circumstances, the main issue has always been a result of the fact that VOCALOID itself is a commercial product and open for anyone to use as they please and despite there being licensing agreements in place there is little studios can do to prevent this from occurring. Plagiarism Yunomi-P was subjected to hate after being forced to admit plagiarism when VOCALOID fans began to notice works by the artist were often from other sources. The stress and drama surrounding the event caused the artist to retire from VOCALOID illustrations. Songs where Yunomi had done the illustrations were targeted by trolls and anti-Yunomi messages. Karen-T also was forced to remove some songs from their listings such as Magnet while the issue was resolved. In January 2011, Japanese boyband KAT-TUN were forced to admit plagiarism against their song "Never×Over~「-」Is Your Part~", after the producer of the song admitted it was influenced by the VOCALOID song "Dye" produced by AVTechNO, after fans expressed their outrage over the similarities of the two songs. AVTechNO went down on record as stating that the band was not at fault and it was the producer of the song who committed the plagiarism.link Often, the drama is uncalled for and unnecessary. Yunomi's plagiarism, for example, was not a direct violation of copyright material as the images were used mostly as source material or were already from stock images, the use of which is common in the art world already. KAT-TUN's indirect violation resulted in both the songs "Dye" and "Never×Over~「-」Is Your Part~" receiving a particularly large amount of attention, with "Dye" itself receiving a previously unseen amount of views on Nico Nico Douga and Youtube. Ownership fraud The song known to VOCALOIDs fans as "Secret" is an example.Originally it was stolen from the account of Ryuuuu by aRth (who stole many other songs from Ryuuuu and other Producers).link However, aRth's act of stealing the song results in Ryuuuu's otherwise previously unknown song receiving much fame and attention on a song that otherwise may not have had the attention it had. Vocal Results A cause for controversial concern is aimed at individual vocals. Some a product of myth or bias, the Vocaloid can be misjudged by large audiences if misconception or opinion is taken too heavily as fact. Quality Despite the fact the same core engine powers all languages the Vocaloid software is capable of, sometimes the quality of a language is not always felt equally across all areas of vocaloid. "Quality" within vocaloid is determined by a number of factors. Discounting user-based reasons for low quality results, the following is a few (but not all) of the examples of possible contributions to the quality; *'Style'; Prima was built for opera and when used to sing in the opera vocal style will excel over a Vocaloid not built for this style of music. This means, Prima produces, for her purpose, a high quality result. Using her for Soul, would producer a much lower quality result as she does not have a vocal built for this style. *'Vocalist'; professional vocalists over voice actors, with professional voice providers such as Gackt producing much higher quality results then an amateur singer such as Haruna Ikezawa. This is due to issues such their training or experience singing, increasing their capabilities to match pitch, tone or sound. *'Version'; the original VOCALOID engine did not produce good results compared to later versions of the software. Its vocal range capabilities were limited and it had a great amount of digital noise. the original Kaito vocal produces a much more low quality result then the KAITO V3 package. This is the same also for voices such as Megpoid and V3 Megpoid - Native, wherein the "Native" V3 update is much higher quality then the original Megpoid vocal. *'Script'; Prior to VOCALOID4, problems with English vocals were reported. This is owed to the fact the standard English script produced in the pre-VOCALOID, contained errors. This was the script sold with every Vocaloid dev Kit script even up until VOCALOID3, therefore every English vocals produced using this script was sold with the errors caused by it built in. The result was every Vocaloid contained incorrect sounds. Both Ruby and Cyber Diva were created using different built scripts intended to improve on the standard original English script offered by Yamaha with the Dev Kit. Language One of the oldest controversial towards individual Vocaloids is regarding the language that Vocaloid sings. Some fans report adoring one set of vocaloids for their language, only to put another down for the way that language sounds to them. This was often used against English Vocaloid, particularly in the VOCALOID2. Often they were branded as "Low quality" when compared to the Japanese vocaloids. This was not always true, despite how strong the myth was at the time. For example, Sweet Ann and Prima produced high quality singing results, while Hastune Miku and the Kagamine package were built to act as characters. Therefore, both produced overall better singing results. In the case of English Vocaloid was true that English Vocaloids contained erros, this was owed to a incorrect script sold by Yamaha with the English language Dev Kit. However, in contrast to what many western opinions were, often the Japanese producers reported contrasting results in regards to the same set of vocals. For example, Tonio was praised for having a "beautiful" voice byJapanese English vocaloid fans. Japanese producers did not always see the same clarity issue with regards to voices such as Big Al or Sweet Ann and felt both were fairly clear. In the case of Megurine Luka's VOCALOID2 voice, some users felt her Japanese voice produced better singing results then her English voice. This was partly owed to Luka going to sale with sounds missing, resulting in the English voice being low quality, despite this the voice was set up with most of the basic sounds and therefore was capable of using most sounds within English Vocaloid. This meant, despite its quality issue, it still produced better English results then her Japanese vocal for the purpose. This is not isolated to just English Vocaloids and has often been more of bias opinion rather then truth. However, the English version was most criticized because of how overall different the approach was between English and Japanese vocals were. The English language itself also has a reputation for being one of the most difficult to recreate in synthesizers due to its lack of distinction and many factors work at play.link For instance, it is possible to find a voice intangible for its accent alone if the listener is not used to the accent within the voice. As other Vocaloid languages entered the market with VOCALOID3, users began to be able to hear some of the problems repeated in other languages that plagued Japanese and English, as simple factors such as the VOCALOID engine noise were able be heard across all versions. In addition Vocaloids like Oliver and Avanna gained much popularity and many Japanese vocals like Gumi andMiku were given English voice version. As a result, the overall attitude towards the English version had improved by VOCALOID4. In addition, strong releases such as Maika were bringing into question the reluctance towards non-Japanese Vocaloid producers and fans. This was notable even when the user was a native speaker or adapt enough to use a vocaloid in that language. Sound capablities Studios are not without fault and sometimes have made claims about their products, which often are true, are not always as good as they seem. One VOCALOID who was a subject to controversy claims was SeeU. In the early VOCALOID3 demos, SBS Artech claimed you could use SeeU's voicebank to create English, even though it was set up for Korean and had no support for using it to make English. They even went so far as to label her a "trilingual" VOCALOID, even though with only two voicebanks she was bilingual. Upon inspection of the voicebank, some producers discovered that SeeU had several English phonemes that were not needed for Korean and SBS were again heavily criticised for both the claim and inclusion of phonetics SeeU didn't need. Inclusion of unneeded phonetics is nothing new as every English VOCALOID2 after Prima's release (with the exception of Luka) was given the rolling r phonetic data "R" because Prima couldn't do opera without it. Despite this, this led to jokes about SeeU being made for "Konglish" rather then "Korean" and as of note, criticism for the focus on her English capabilities against the Japanese capabilities she was given thanks to an additional Japanese voicebank. Eventually SBS Artech addressed the language issue by confirming that they would make an English voicebank and stated the reason for the past claims was they wanted to release her with an English voicebank but also wanted to meet the VOCALOID3 release. In the end they did not have time to make a English voicebank and included the phonetic data to allow SeeU to create English as most sounds for English were already in the Korean language. Despite this, as many pointed out, the way the language is structured and the fact she is largely not smooth results in English that is either choppy/broken or odd sounding thanks to a Korean accent. They then confirmed a English voicebank that will allow her to fully do English.link SeeU was not the only vocaloid to be criticized for this. SONiKA was also noted for having a remark about with editing how she can be made to sing other languages. This is true for any Vocaloid vocal, though she was criticized for having it on her product page when no other Vocaloid had mentioned this at all. MAIKA also, due to a custom dictionary, was released with the 16 sounds missing from Spanish that would allow her to sing in Catalan. However, these allowed her to also sing more closely to other languages such as English, Portuguese and Japanese. However, she will not sound like a native speaker.link Demo songs Both GUMI and MAYU had a song where they sung in "English" using their voicebanks ("Fly Me to the Moon" and "Dreamin'", respectively). Except, both were using a Japanese voicebank to sing in English. The original "Fly Me to the Moon" demonstration was more welcomed with Megpoid than the second version done for her V3 update. Back then, many fans were interested by her more accurate English pronunciations than past Japanese VOCALOIDs, as a common western practice was to use Japanese VOCALOIDs for English because some fans preferred their vocals over what the English vocals offered. However, by the second time the demo appeared it was questioned why Internet Co. was persisting with the same demo song when its also possible to do a version with Japanese lyrics. For MAYU's demonstration, English fans have also complained that they can barely understand MAYU's "English". A similar prospect can also be said for English VOCALOIDs who have been used for demonstrations in other languages, such as what was seen in demos for Prima and Tonio. Some argue that showing a demo with the VOCALOID being forced to sing in a language they were not designed for is a bad demonstration of the VOCALOIDs capabilities, since it can generate a wrong impression of the real strengths and weakness of the voicebank, either making a voicebank appear more flexible than it is in reality. It can end up showing some flaws that aren't present in its original language as the voice is pushed away from its natural "safe zone". This wrong impression can be worse if the listener isn't a native speaker, or at least someone with a deep knowledge of that language. External links & See also *Zettai Ryouiki - Pixpedia's Article (English) *TVTropes: Zettai Ryouiki *VOCALOIDs Unofficial illustrations References Category:Vocaloid Wiki Projects Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy